Old skeletons, older closets
by AlegraBauman
Summary: Alicia is visited by a young woman. Everything is turned upside down when her identity is revealed, but could this be the biggest case of Alicia's career yet? Some dark themes. Lots of fluff to balance it out though :  OC
1. Chapter 1

Alicia had just helped win a big case. Things were great with the family, her and Peter hardly thought back to those dark angst filled days when their entire world was turned upside down and the kids had finally settled, accepting things were okay now. She sat smiling to herself at her desk, her eyes falling upon the pictures of her family and the smiling faces of her children. Her phone began to ring and with an almost elated sigh she lifted the receiver.

"Hello" she answered happily.

"Hello Mrs Florrick, there's a young woman here asking for you. Her name is Alice Marsden?" the receptionist replied.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Alicia's brow twisted in curiosity, her eyes holding the happiness in her.

"Advice on a potential case, she's asking specifically for you though"

"Um...okay send her through, thanks Dana" Alicia put the phone down and wandered to the door of her office to greet the girl.

"You alright?" Kalinda asked as she walked by.

"Yeah Dana's just sending someone up to me" Alicia replied with a bright smile.

"Okay" Kalinda smiled back as she carried on walking.

Looking toward the entrance of the offices Alicia's eyes fell upon a young woman. Her hair was dark and skin extremely pale. She was just a little shorter than Alicia but her white dress, black boots and hooded leather jacket made her seem more petite. There was something in the way the girl looked at Alicia that made her seem flawlessly innocent and undoubtedly young. As the girl got closer Alicia could feel her heart beating slightly, and her entire being became overcome with emotion.

"Hey" Alice greeted her with an awkward but kind smile.

Quickly pulling herself from her trance Alicia smiled and stepped into her office "hello, please come in"

With a slight nervousness Alice followed her in. Alicia seated herself behind her desk.

"Please, take a seat" she calmly ushered the girl who had stopped by the door.

"Thank you" was Alice's quiet and kind reply accompanied by a sincere smile.

Curiously Alicia watched the girl with a slight smile as she sat down and took in the room. She noticed how Alice sat with her hands entwined and placed delicately in her lap and how she held a natural light smile.

"So Alice how can I help you" Alicia placed her hands on her desk.

"I" Alice cut off and her eyes widened slightly "I have a ...a case" Alicia took note of the undeniable innocence of Alice's voice and the way voice made her seem incredibly young.

"Okay... Can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm nineteen" Alice gave a slight smile before rummaging in her pocket "here's my ID" she handed her purse to Alicia, opened to show her ID.

Alicia examined it closely "Alice Marsden, 1st November 1991, Chicago" she muttered to herself. Her eyes lingered on that second line and her mind begin to swirl.

"Um is everything okay?" Alice asked softly watching Alicia with curiosity.

The elder looked up to her slightly bewildered "why did you ask for me?"

Alice swallowed nervously "I" she began but she couldn't find the words.

"Who are your parents?" Alicia asked glancing to the card.

"I" Alice began but she stopped herself again "I never had any" unsure what to say after that Alicia simply stared at Alice "I..I've been in foster care my whole life...that's why I'm here and" Alicia glanced to the side before looking into Alicia's eyes "why I chose you"

"Why?" Alicia asked her voice weak.

"I'm sorry" Alice bowed her head sadly and looked to her hands.

"For what?" Alicia couldn't control the love that was held in her voice.

"For doing this" the girl replied sadly, her voice barely audible.

"Doing what sweetheart?" _Sweetheart? What am I saying? _Alicia thought.

"I think you-you know...they said you left it so that you couldn't find me, but so that I could find you... I struggled for a long time to understand just what that meant, whether you wanted to eventually meet me or whether it was for just in case of emergency" Alice's eyes remained glued to her hands. Alicia let out a long breath and fell back against her seat in shock "I...you have been through a lot...you could do without more scandal...you have your own family but...I just...can you do this one thing for me? Because I know you can" the pain that filled Alicia's chest was indescribable as she saw the look in Alice's eyes when she finally raised her head. A mixture of pain, angst, hurt and sadness took over those two perfect green eyes and it hurt Alicia more than she could describe to see this girl before her in such incredible despair. This girl, her daughter. "I don't expect anything from you" Alice added in the silence "I only ask you to do this for me, and I can pay".

Lost for words wasn't enough to describe Alicia's current state. Her mind swirled and she could barely breathe let alone respond.

"You know what its okay, I was wrong to come, I'm sorry" Alicia watched at how calmly Alice was handling this now, and how politely she spoke as she stood up.

"Wait stop" was Alicia's reply. She stood up as Alice continued to the door "don't go Alice, please"

Alice stopped at the door and bowed her head "I have to go Mrs Florrick" was her simple reply.

"My name's Alicia"

"Alicia" Alice repeated, she opened the door.

"But wait, what's your case?" Alicia stepped forward in hope. Her daughter turned and looked to her confused. "I can help you, I want to. Please, stay"

After standing in thought for a moment Alice swallowed and nodded before returning to the desk. She sat down and rooted in her bag while Alicia watched, now interested in each detail of Alice's face.

"It's all in this" Alice handed her a folder.

Alicia took the folder and unwound the string that held it together "what is your case exactly? Before I look at this"

A darkness fell upon Alice as the hate and sadness came over her "I want to sue my social worker"

The pain came back "why?" Alicia asked quietly, though her knowledge of the flaws in the social care system answered the question for her.

"Malpractice...it's all in there...and there is a diary of all the atta-incidents" Alice looked down at her hands.

"Is it okay if I keep this for now?" Alice nodded "I'll have a look through your notes and we'll see what action we can take"

"You're going to do it?" surprise and disbelief filled the girl's voice.

"Of course I am" was her mother's soft reply.

"Well thank you, how much do I-" Alice took out her purse again.

"You don't" Alicia held her hand up with a smile.

"Please I want to" Alice insisted.

"No no, I won't let you..." Alice smiled and nodded slightly. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Well I have to go..but thank you for looking at that, my number is in there somewhere" Alice fixed her bag against her shoulder and turned to leave.

"Please stay" Alicia stood up as she spoke.

"Everything is in there, I don't know what else I can say" Alice replied confused, nodding to the folder.

"No" Alicia smiled slightly "I...I mean there's things we need to talk about Alice...you're my daughter, I'm your mother"

"Oh" Alice turned to face Alicia again. In an instant the wall she had created fell away and that pure innocence and youth came back into place.

"Can we go for coffee?" Alice shifted slightly "or have you had some lunch?" Alicia looked to her watch "Oh I guess it's a little late for lunch, dinner?"

"My husband's waiting for me" Alice replied softly "but thank you"

"Husband?" Alicia repeated in disbelief.

"We've been together a very long time..." Alice replied with a slight laugh, understanding Alicia's shock.

"Oh right well..." Alicia felt an overwhelming sense of care for the girl before her, and an equally overwhelming sense of sadness in the fact that she knew so little about her. "Is it okay- would it be okay if we did something?" Alice stood for a moment biting her lip.

"I have questions... but no one can know I'm your daughter... it's not fair on you or me" Alicia frowned in confusion "me because of the press, they'll know my business...I can't have that" Alice looked to her hands.

"So?..." Alicia shrugged her shoulders though held a hopeful smile.

Alice matched her smile and laughed lightly "so I'll see you by the Michigan Avenue Bridge tomorrow at 2 o'clock"

"Michigan Avenue Bridge" Alicia repeated happily.

"Alright, I'll see you... thank you Alicia, this means a lot" she gave her mother a grateful and smile and nod.

"It's my pleasure" Alice nodded gratefully, smiling softly to Alicia before leaving.

Alicia watched as her daughter walked away. It felt so wrong not to be with her, not to know the things she knew. This person, who for 9 months she was never without, had a life away from her, 19 years of laughter and tears she'd never get back. And it was with that thought Alicia sighed. She turned and sat at the desk, taking a breath before opening the folder.

As her eyes fell upon the first doctor's report Alicia knew that she was in for a shock. A small note was left above it however, outlining the places Alice had lived and when. Alicia glanced over it before lifting out the first doctor's note. It was dated 1994, Alice had left her first foster home and was staying at a centre for young children without parents. She skimmed most of the letter until she found what she was looking for. A small gasp caught in her throat as she read the first of Alice's injuries; fractured forearm, broken rib, broken finger. A tear fell down her cheek. She lifted the next dated just seven months later, she was still at the centre; bust lip, laceration to cheek. The next was when she was 6, staying with a Mr and Mrs Anderson; fractured skull, broken ankle, broken arm, cracked ribs. Alicia read the report for the incident, the foster parents claiming she had fallen down the stairs. She couldn't read anymore for now. Alicia lifted away the hospital reports and looked underneath. There was a small diary and a small photo album. Carefully Alicia lifted the photo album and placed it on the desk in front of her. She lifted it open softly and smiled at the first pictures she saw. There were four pictures, the first a baby Alice, the others aged 1 and 2. She placed a finger at the corner of Alice's smiling mouth, imagining the way she used to laugh, the things that made her laugh. Alicia turned the page again, there was a picture in the top left of a 2 year old Alice sat on a lady's knee smiling brightly, the others were school photos aged 3, 4 and 5. The contrast between the first and the rest of the pictures was extreme. A light clearly absent in the girl's eyes and with that Alicia felt the pain wash over her again. She turned the page once more and froze at the sight. Three pictures focusing on the major injuries surrounding Alice's 'fall down the stairs', the date corresponded with the report. Alicia turned the page again. This time Alice was 7, she had scratch marks across her cheeks and a black eye. On the opposite page a side on photograph emphasising the swelling of the injury. Alicia turned the page again. Alice aged 7 still, burn marks on her arm. She had been staying with a Mr and Mrs Swifton. Alicia flicked through the pages seeing photo after photo of bruised pictures. She landed upon one of Alice at 14. Her eyes both black, face covered in cuts, a second photograph showing cuts and bruises across her back, stomach and sides. There was no hospital report to accompany it however.

It wasn't enough to see these pictures. It wasn't even enough to sue these bastards that had hurt her child so much, when she couldn't possibly protect her, support her herself. Without thinking Alicia picked up the paper that had Alice's number and dialled. Alice answered almost instantly.

"Hello?" her voice held cautiousness to it.

"Hey it's Alicia"

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well no...I'm reading your file and I...I can't...I..."

"I understand it's okay...look just leave it and I'll figure something out, but thanks anyway Alicia-"

"No wait! I want to take your case, I am taking your case... I just can't believe what I'm reading it's so... why weren't you adopted? I..." Alicia trailed off, she couldn't think what say to match her feelings.

"We can talk about it tomorrow" Alice replied softly, and kindly. Her natural gracefulness allowed a slight calm to wash over Alicia "don't look at that stuff anymore, we can go through it together"

"Those things shouldn't have happened to you, you're _my_ girl, no one should have been allowed to do it"

"Well they were" was Alice's simple reply "but rest tonight knowing that they can't to me anymore. I know that's enough for me to sleep by"

"How are you so calm about this? I'm the one who should be reassuring you" Alicia laughed in irony.

Alice laughed lightly "get some rest, we can talk things through tomorrow. Thank you again for taking this on Alicia"

"I promise you I won't let you down Alice"

"Please, call me Ally" Alicia smiled at the nickname.

"Okay" Alicia smiled again.

"I have to go but we'll talk tomorrow, bye" Ally put the phone down. Alicia kept the receiver to her ear.

"Bye sweetheart" Alicia sighed to the receiver.

She took a minute to absorb everything that had happened in the past hour. Of course she often thought of her daughter, whether she was safe and well, what school she went to, what she looked like. It had always been her assumption that a nice couple had taken her in, with a big garden and a nice house. That they'd have money to support her and no worries to burden her girl with. But here her girl was, bruised, battered and in many cases broken all through her life. She was married, to goodness knows who. Yet through it all her beautiful daughter had a gracefulness about her, a sincere kindness and a clear good heartedness that she expressed when she spoke and in how she behaved. Her girl through it all still so perfect, and she couldn't help to feel proud, to be overcome with love and adoration for this sweetheart she had know for almost a couple of hours. Alicia thought to the following day, thinking of the questions she'd ask, thinking of the questions Ally would ask.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Alicia lay comfortably on her side, her husband's hand draped delicately across her stomach and his head nestled lightly against her neck. She fell into calm sleep, eased by her husband's love and eased by the fact that the next day she'd finally get to know her girl.

When she'd got home she hadn't known how to behave. She knew she was going to tell Peter but she had to wait for the kids to get to bed and figure out how she would open the conversation.

As she brushed her teeth before bed Peter came up behind her, and wrapped his hands tenderly around her waist.

"So you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" he softly asked as he kissed along her neck.

"Am I that obvious" Alicia replied happily, smiling to his touch.

"Yep" Pete smiled against her neck.

"Mm" Alicia put her tooth brush away and Peter walked back into the bedroom. He slumped on the bed, waiting for Alicia to come back in. "I had a visitor today" Alicia announced as she walked in. Her eyes glanced over to Peter as she spoke assessing his reaction.

"Oh yeah? Did he have a big white beard and a red suit?" Peter joked as Alicia sat next to him on the bed.

"No..." Alicia sighed though she allowed a small smile. Peter knew she had had a daughter when she was younger and had given her away, but she had never considered how he would react if she did come back into her life. "It was more like a dark haired girl, with a little white dress and lovely green eyes" Peter looked to her with confusion "she found me Peter". She couldn't control the tear that fell down her cheek. At first his face fell into shock but when he saw the happiness in her eyes he couldn't help smile himself.

"Well that's amazing tell me everything" he sat himself up and took Alicia's hands in his own.

They discussed everything that happened for an hour, and as Alicia let the pain and sadness pour out from the things she'd seen Peter wrapped her in his arms, gently rocking her and kissing her head. She clutched to his collar burying her head into his neck.

It felt like no time had passed at all as Alicia looked out the window of the car, smiling as her husband gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. She had decided she'd wanted him there to have the chance to meet her daughter, but that she was call him when she was ready. The sun was shining brightly that day, even though it was mid October, and the buildings reflected the light upon the river making the water sparkle magically.

As they came to a stop in a small car park Alicia let out a sigh.

"You'll be fine honey" Peter assured her, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Thank you" she smiled to him "I'll call you when we're ready okay?" Peter nodded.

She leant over and gave him a soft loving kiss which he returned with a caring smile.

Alicia twiddled nervously with her thumbs as she walked down the steps alongside the bridge. Her eyes fell immediately to Ally who was sat on a bench facing the water. She was sat with her hands in the same way she had been say in Alicia's office with her head facing the sky smiling. A young man was sat next to her with fairly long jet black hair that was slightly styled with the occasional piece sticking out. He had an athletic physique and big arms though his face was young and sweet. Alicia watched him cautiously assessing every detail of his manner. But he simply sat calm and serene like Ally. He gave her a kiss on the cheek making her smile uncontrollably and stood up. They said something to each other before he began to walk away. Alicia hadn't realised how close she had gotten to them. Ally's boyfriend glanced to her as he walked away and smiled. Noticing his gaze Ally looked up and smiled to Alicia. She stood up and faced her.

As Ally went to say 'hi' there was a loud screeching noise coming from the bridge. Her eyes drifted from Alicia's to the bridge. A large people carrier suddenly ploughed through the railings. It plummeted to the water, plunging powerfully into the river. Alicia threw her hands to her mouth and looked back to Ally. She couldn't read Ally's reaction, but she could see determination in her eyes. Ally looked to her husband who shook his head at her with a worried expression. In a swift movement Ally grabbed a thick metal rod that was resting by the river. She glanced to Alicia who in an instant knew what was happening.

"NOOO" was Alicia's helpless cry as Ally fearlessly dove into the water.

"ALLY" her husband yelled running to the fence. Alicia met him at the fence. "I can't swim, I can't help" he whispered helplessly.

Alicia watched, mouth agape in shock as it all played out in front of her.

Ally had reached the car quickly but it fell under the water. Alicia gasped as Ally dipped her head underneath and disappeared from sight.

The water was freezing against her skin as she fought through it. She got a firm grip on the bumper of the car and clutched to the metal rod before hammering it against the back window. The sun from outside could only aid her vision to an extent but she could make out the figures of three people in the car. After a few hits a crack appeared in the window. Discarding the rod she turned to using her foot to beat the glass in. The force was enough to break the glass but as her leg passed through a large piece of glass sliced her thigh and became lodged in her side. She gripped her side for a second before lifting herself into the car and pulling out the passenger in the back seat. He was still conscious and helped her free the passenger in the front of the car. They pulled him out together. She took the opportunity to regain her breath as she helped the first to the surface with the other passenger.

"She's there" Ally's husband breathed in relief. But his eyes widened in shock as she dropped back under water.

The men she rescued swam to the side as they gained consciousness. Ally's husband helped them up onto the side.

"Why did she go back?" he asked almost frantically.

"My wife's in there" one coughed back in response. He fell hard against the floor and clutched at his chest.

"Is she okay?" Ally's husband asked the other.

"I dunno, there was blood but..." the other replied putting his hand to his face in stress and looking back over the water.

Alicia put her hand to her face and looked back out over the water. There was no movement for a while. Ally's husband watched frantically with his hand clutching his hair.

Suddenly a woman lifted her head from the water. A loud gasp could be heard as she surfaced. She quickly swam to the side where one of the men lifted her up.

"Where's my wife?" Ally's husband asked worriedly.

"I don't...know" the woman panted as she caught her breath.

He looked out to the water, glancing to an equally scared Alicia.

"Alicia!" Peter called as he ran over to them having seen the commotion from the car park.

"Peter! She's in the water" Peter's eyes darted to the water.

"Where?" he asked as he took his shoes off.

"Over there! But Peter be careful" Alicia cried pointing to where the car had disappeared.

"I will" he gave her a slight smile before diving into the river.

Alicia stood now, two of her loves stuck in the water. Ally's husband fell to his knees as he watched the water through the rails. Alicia glanced at him before looking back over the water.

"My husband _will_ get her" she assured him. She didn't feel strong in herself, but the words just came out. "He'll get her and she'll be okay"

Her husband looked up to Alicia "I" he couldn't reply. His scared and shocked eyes fell upon the water again.

They watched helplessly, waiting for an eternity for them resurface...if they resurfaced. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and Alicia couldn't help feeling like she was going to be sick. Ambulances, police all arrived, their sirens sounding though hardly heard by Alicia and Ally's husband. The commotion of the ones saved next to them felt like it wasn't really happening, like it was a scene in a film in the background, part of an entirely different universe.

Suddenly there was a splashing and Peter and Ally's heads appeared from the water. There was nothing like the relief they felt as Ally and Peter came up. Equally there was nothing like the fear that washed over them as they realised Ally wasn't awake. Peter easily swam Ally over to them, lifting her on to the side of the river where her husband lifted her through tears and placed her carefully on the concrete. Paramedics rushed over and pushed him aside.

"Is she alive?" he cried "is she okay?"

"Her airway's blocked" one of the paramedic's called.

"Pulse is weak" the other called.

"Deep cut along the right leg, large piece of glass in right side, multiple cuts on face and neck, bleeding from head" the first called into his radio.

"What happened?" her husband cried looking in shock over the cuts "how is she so hurt?"

"It's from the glass, I think she banged her head on the bumper or something" her husband looked from Peter back down to her face.

"Baby wake up" he cried, fear in his voice.

Alicia couldn't speak as she watched them bag her and start compressions against her chest. She clutched to Peter's hand, digging her nails into his skin as the pain of what she was watching filled her body.

"What's her name?" one of the paramedics asked her husband.

"Alice Marsden, I'm her husband Nathan Marsden- please you have to save her" he cried.

"Alice, Alice can you hear me?" the paramedic called. He lifted her eyes and shone a light in it. "We need to get her to hospital now" he called.

One of the other paramedics brought a board over to them.

"Okay on three, one, two, three" they lifted Ally easily onto the board and strapped her in before carrying her over to the ambulance.

"Can I come with her" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Yeah come on" the paramedic replied.

"Okay" Nathan jumped in and looked to Alicia and Peter.

"We'll follow" Peter assured. Nathan nodded.

They stuck close behind the ambulance as they followed. Peter glancing every few second to Alicia's lost and frozen face.

"She's gonna be okay baby, they have her in an ambulance" he assured her.

Alicia didn't blink, she didn't move. She couldn't. A pain rose in her chest the more she thought about it, but she welcomed the pain. It was real, it was something.

Time moved quickly after that. Before she knew it Alicia was rushing to the side of the ambulance as they lifted Ally out. Nathan was clutching to her hand with his eyes focused on her face. Trying to catch up on everything she had missed Alicia could only make out that Ally's pulse was still extremely weak.

They pulled the gurney into the main emergency room. Nathan pulled away and stood to the side though his eyes never left Ally's face. Alicia moved and stood slightly closer to watch, although she didn't know what she was watching. The doctors and nurses mouths moved in a blur, their hands moved to quickly to watch and all Alicia could think was that she should be able to do something. This was her daughter, and now she was back in her life her responsibility.

"Alice can you hear me?" one of the nurses asked. "Alice can you open your eyes"

At that point Ally's eyes flashed open. They rolled around her head looking to Nathan then to Peter before landing on Alicia.

"M-m-" she tried to say through the bag.

Alicia's eyes lit up and she stepped forward. "I'm here baby I'm not going anywhere" she assured through tears.

Ally's eyes shut suddenly. A quick beeping came from the heart monitor and the doctors began to crowd.

"Wait outside please" a nurse ordered, ushering Nathan, Peter and Alicia out the room.

"My wife" Nathan simply replied pointing as they cut Ally out of her clothes and began using the paddles against her chest.

"Clear!" a doctor shouted.

Alicia grabbed Peter's arm. She couldn't control the jump that followed the sound of the charge hitting Ally's body. Nathan placed his hand against the door.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted again.

As the paddles charged against her Ally's body tensed, her chest rising, and this time her hands clenching.

"Okay we've got her" a nurse announced.

They put the paddles away and in the same moment Alicia exhaled a sharp breath. Nathan didn't move. His hands were shaking against the window. Peter shot him a concerned look before placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"She's gonna be alright" he said softly.

Nathan looked around to him, expression distraught. Alicia couldn't help but be reminded by a little boy, his big blue eyes innocent and worried.

"I can't lose her" Nathan simply replied before looking back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, AB xx**

The walk to the waiting room of St Jude's medical centre seemed endless. As the doctors rushed around Alice's gurney Peter, Alicia and Nathan could do nothing but wait. After forty or so minutes a nurse had assured them that Alice was out of any immediate danger, but that they were unsure of the extent of her injuries still, and convinced them to wait in their waiting room. Anxiously Nathan sat in one of the chairs, placing is head in his hands and gripped tightly to his hair. Alicia and Peter glanced to each other at his actions and took seats either side of him.

Alicia glanced to Peter once more. Though her body was wracked with fear and worry, the motherly side of her couldn't ignore the boy before her. Understanding Alicia's glance Peter nodded and sighed.

"They'll help her" he said awkwardly, eyes watching Nathan cautiously. When Nathan didn't respond he looked back to Alicia who shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"She's so..." Nathan suddenly began. His voice was weak, and his body barely moved when he spoke, so much so that Alicia and Peter couldn't quite believe that he had spoken. "She's so... strong" he sat up as his spoke though kept his eyes focused on the tile flooring. "She's always been calm...collected...known exactly what to do, what to say, how to be...so brave"

"It was a really admirable thing she did jumping in that water, she saved those people's lives" Peter added.

"But why" Nathan's voice was barely audible and his eyes narrowed. "My wife, my love is in a hospital bed fighting for her life...we walked out our house together this morning, what if we never walk back in?...I should have been able to help her" Nathan bowed his head back between his legs "I can't swim" he explained quietly.

"You can't think like that" Peter assured him, placing a hand on his back "the fact is you were there for her when she got out of the water, you helped the paramedics...you were there...wouldn't have been the case if you had done anything different"

Nathan didn't move for a moment until he wiped the tears from his eyes and sat back up. At that moment a young female nurse and a tall middle aged male doctor entered.

"Mr Marsden?" he asked, addressing Nathan.

"Yeah" Nathan stood, eyes slightly wide with fear, face drained of colour.

"I'm Dr Norris and this is Nurse Adams. We have reason to believe your wife has suffered a severe trauma to the lungs and heart. Already we've identified your wife has fatal hypoxia- which is low oxygen levels in the blood, however she has been responding well to treatment and those levels are on a steady and promising rise" Nathan nodded and Peter shot Alicia a calming glance. "Now" the doctor continued, his tone slightly cautious "our tests have shown Alice might have ischemia which is when someone has a loss of blood flow to the extremities such as fingers and toes and with that we have reason to believe Alice may have suffered some swelling to the brain. We can't be sure of any brain damage yet" Alicia brought her hand to her mouth "and we have just sent her for a CT scan to see for sure, but for now Alice is stable and she is responding well to our treatment"

The doctor stood there nodding. Nathan simply stood mouth agape as the words of the doctor ran through his mind. Peter glanced from Alicia to Nathan before offering the doctor a weak smile.

"Thank you Dr Norris" he gave the doctor a slight nod.

"Nurse Adams is here to answer any more questions you may have and to explain the procedures Alice is going through, we should have the results of the CT scan back in an hour and then we should be able to move Alice to a permanent ward" the doctor gave a nod before giving the nurse a slight smile and leaving.

"Would you all like to sit back down" she said softly, taking a seat herself. Carefully Peter took Nathan's shoulder and moved him to a seat before doing the same with Alicia. He smiled to the nurse who smiled back "I'd just like to say that I've been working on Alice since she came in, she's very strong...we get a lot of cases like this but I've not seen many fight like Alice is" Alicia and Nathan looked up to the nurse, eyes still lost though slightly warmed by the words of the nurse. She smiled to them and for a moment they sat in silence.

"He said brain damage" Nathan prompted, voice broken.

"Mm" the nurse gave him a slight smile "there are many factors involved when people undergo a near drowning experience which can induce swelling of the brain, it's impossible to tell the extent of that swelling though as each case is different"

"What kind of brain damage are we talking about" Nathan asked, face slightly paler and eyes red.

"It can vary" the nurse replied carefully "each part of the brain performs a different function, I couldn't tell you what to expect...it may just be a simple case of slight memory loss, short term difficulty with concentration..."

"Or?" Nathan pressed quietly.

The nurse glanced to Peter who was watching Nathan cautiously.

"Or it could be much more serious, however from the tests we have done for her nervous system have shown that should there be any damage, it isn't likely to be fatal or in fact long term. She has been considerably responsive" the nurse offered a slight but reassuring smile.

"Okay, thank you" Nathan buried his head in his hands.

"How are her other injuries?" Alicia asked quietly. Nathan looked up again.

"The cut Alice received to her head wasn't serious at all, we believe she might have hairline fractures to some of her ribs which should heal within a couple of months. The piece of glass that was in Ally's side has left a fairly small cut. We had to stitch up part of her leg from a deep cut caused by the glass but it shouldn't scar badly and should heal rather quickly. Apart from that she has a few cuts and bruises that should be healed within a couple of weeks or so" Alicia nodded slightly, processing the information.

"When will she be awake, do you think?" Nathan's voice was calm and quiet as he spoke though sadness laced each word.

The nurse gave him a caring smile "I don't know" she replied simply.

"Can we see her?" he asked quietly.

"I'll ask the doctor when he comes back from her scan, but I don't see why not" she smiled again.

"Okay thank you" Nathan gave her a weak though polite smile.

"Do you have any more questions?" Nurse Adams asked. They all shook their heads. She stood up and moved towards the door "if you need anything at all just ask for Elise at the nurses' station and they'll come get me, I should be back in half an hour though"

"Thanks" Peter replied smiling to her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after the nurse left. After moments of being lost in thought Alicia looked to Nathan whose drained, and lost eyes were once again fixated on the tiles.

"The nurse sounded optimistic" was all she could think to say. Nathan looked to her "I don't know her...at all...but the determination in her eyes before she jumped in...I don't believe a girl like that could give up now" Alicia added.

For a moment Nathan simply stared into her eyes, expressionless and lost "I'm sorry you haven't gotten to know her yet" he replied sadly. "She really wanted to get to know you, although she was trying to be cool about it" Nathan smiled slightly at the thought. "She has a natural grace about her doesn't she? I don't know where it comes from but I admire it so much" he added thoughtfully, lovingly.

"Has she always been like that?" Alicia asked sitting forward slightly.

Thoughtfully Nathan narrowed his tired eyes "I met her when I was 7...she was kind, giving, gentle...but so so strong and not much has changed" he smiled at the thought. "I have..." he began before rummaging in his pocket and pulling out his wallet "this is from our wedding day" he showed Alicia the picture then Peter. He and Alice are stood facing each other wrapped in each other's arms with the sun behind them. "I was so nervous that day" he laughed in thought before pulling out another photograph "this was when we were eleven" the photograph was of a young Alice and Nathan with their arms around each other's necks smiling happily. Alicia put her hand to her mouth with a smile at the picture of her daughter "she's beautiful isn't she" Nathan said smiling to Alicia slightly at her reaction. All Alicia could manage was a nod as she fought back the tears. Smiling to himself Nathan put the pictures away again. For a moment they all sat in silences, faces gradually falling back into ones of fear and worry. Nathan cleared his throat "this isn't the first time she saved someone's life" he announced, though his voice was soft and distant matching his dazed expression.

"What?" Alicia asked quietly looking to him with confusion.

"Mm when we were 16 she pulled a woman and her kid out of a burning building" Nathan continued, expression still dazed, eyes fixated on the floor.

"She did?" Alicia's expression was almost incredulous but upon seeing the determination in her girls eyes she could almost believe it.

"Yeah" Nathan rubbed his eyes pulling himself out of the trance "when she told me I was...shocked, scared I held her so tight...she laughed but I don't think she realised that I could have lost her that day...she's so good, always putting others before herself... sometimes I just wish she'd look after herself too" he shook his head and put his head in his hands. Alicia and Peter exchanged glances. "Then again she wouldn't be the girl I married if she didn't" Nathan laughed a little, though silence quickly filled the room again.

Watching him slightly Alicia allowed a small smile "you really love her don't you?" Nathan looked up to her. His eyes opened wider slightly, the sadness and despair clear though a love held in each of his features.

"Yes" he said simply before burying his head again.

At that moment Nurse Adams burst back into the waiting room. Her expression was full with compassion and sadness. Nathan's expression fell and Alicia froze.

"There's been a complication" the nurse simply breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

They stood frozen, shock instantly hitting each of their hearts at the nurse's words.

"Her right lung collapsed suddenly causing her to go into cardiac arrest. We've had to intubate her temporarily and insert a tube to drain the air from her chest cavity" the nurse explained.

"Where is she?" was Nathan's fearful reply.

"We've moved her to the ICU for now while we wait on test results and make sure isn't anything else we have to worry about, there is a possibility we may need to take Alice into surgery"

"Why?" Alicia asked, her voice stronger than expected.

"We noticed her blood pressure was quite low, this _could_ have been caused by the collapsed lung but we won't know until we see how she responds to the chest drain. I can take you up to the room now if you like" the nurse gave a slight smile. Nathan nodded and followed her out the room almost dazed. Alicia stood in shock for a moment before being guided out by Peter.

As they reached the room their eyes fell upon Nathan leant over above Alice's head, tears running uncontrollably down his cheek.

"I can't" Alicia breathed, stopping short at the door as she watched Nathan.

"You can" Peter whispered to her ear, taking her hand with his right and placing his left hand across her back. Gently he guided her into the room. Her eyes became instantly fixed on Alice's unconscious form.

Somehow the room had a silence to it, regardless of the light noises made by a nurse in the corner, or the hiss and beeps of the machines surrounding the gurney. Slowly Alicia edged closer to the top of the gurney where Alice's head rested. Her vision became blurry as the tears she had been holding began to pour from her eyes as she looked upon her daughter's pale and weak face, the tube covering her perfectly pink lips, the numerous cuts and scratches making their way along her cheek, the purple circles surrounding her closed eyes . Overcome, Alicia's eyes diverted and she began to look elsewhere. This came as no comfort though as her eyes fell upon the tube inserted in to her daughter's side. Gasping at the sight Alicia took a step back, only to find herself resting against Peter's chest. He placed his hands either side of her arms and kissed her cheek. Nathan looked up watching the interaction through lost eyes.

"The nurse said temporarily" he simply muttered looking back down to Ally's face "they'll take this out when you can breathe on your own" he gently stroked her forehead smiling weakly.

Nurse Elise entered the room quietly; she smiled to Peter and Alicia before stepping closer to Nathan.

"Nathan" she said softly, he looked up to her "we need you to finish filling out some documents" he looked back to Alice then up to Alicia.

"We'll watch her" Peter assured him. After a moment Nathan nodded before looking to Alice once more and following the nurse. Once they'd left Peter shifted slightly "Alicia" he said softly. Alicia didn't say anything she just continued to watch Ally's face.

"They told me she'd be safe and looked after" Alicia whispered almost to herself.

"What?" Peter asked in confusion standing next to her.

"When they took her away...they promised...promised she'd be okay, in better hands and look at her. How could I let this happen to my own child" she raised her hand to her mouth as the tears began to pour again.

"Hey hey hey" Peter whispered wrapping his arms around her "this isn't your fault, you did what you thought was right"

"But I could have done more...I could have left it so I could find her so I could make she was okay"

"You can't think like that..." Peter softly replied.

They stood in silence for a moment. Alicia sighed and stepped forward, hiding her face from Peter.

"Can you give me a minute please" she asked quietly. Understanding Peter nodded, though to himself, and kissed her cheek, to which she closed her eyes. As she heard the doors close she moved slightly closer, glancing to the busy nurse in the corner before speaking. "I don't know if you can hear me Alice, but if you can I just..." she sighed slightly "I just want you to know I'm here now" Alicia's voice began to break as the tears began to fall harder "Mommy's here and she isn't going anywhere again...my b-beautiful little g-girl". As the sobs grew stronger Alicia put her hands across her face for a moment before trying to wipe her eyes and calm the tears. Suddenly Alice's eyes fluttered open slightly. They rolled around before focusing on Alicia "Ally?" Alicia croaked. The nurse turned "she's awake" Alicia breathed. The nurse moved around.

"Alice if you can understand what we're saying blink twice" the nurse instructed. Alice blinked hard twice "okay, you're in the hospital, do you remember what happened, blink twice if you do" Alice didn't blink but instead looked to Alicia. "Are you in any pain" the nurse asked. Alice blinked twice. "Okay,-" Alice's eyes fluttered shut "Alice?" the nurse leant forward slightly. She took out her torch and opened Ally's eyes, flashing the light in each.

"Is she okay?" Alicia croaked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, she's probably going to drift in and out of consciousness, it's a good sign that she can understand us though" the nurse gave Alicia a smile before returning to the station in the corner.

"You're gonna be okay" Alicia whispered to Alice, lightly touching her forehead. She waved to Peter who had reappeared by the door. "She woke up for a bit go get Nathan" Alicia gave Peter a slight smile who nodded and headed toward the reception.

A few hours later they found themselves in the Intensive Care Unit on the third floor. Peter had returned home for the evening but Alicia insisted on staying. Nathan sat on the opposite side of Ally's hospital bed. They sat silently watching her.

"I just thought" Alicia said sitting up slightly. Nathan looked to her "do you have health insurance"

Smiling slightly Nathan nodded "yeah" he replied kindly "it's kind of a long story but Ally's first foster Mom left her with enough to really look after herself in almost every way possible" he gave a slight laugh before resting back down.

"What do you mean?"

"Ally'll tell you when she wakes up...she has all this inheritance money to see her through most of her life though from her first foster Mom" Nathan explained with a slight smile of ease.

"Oh" Alicia replied looking back to Ally's sleeping form. They sat in silence for another few minutes. "Where do you live?" Alicia asked as questions began to fill her mind.

Nathan flashed her a soft and understanding smile "Ally will explain it all when she wakes up, she'll go mad if I try to explain and I'll probably get it wrong" Alicia continued to look at him to which he smiled and sighed "we live in Kenwood, she inherited the house we live in but it works out while being so close to the university"

"You're in college?" Alicia sat forward realising how little she knew about Nathan.

"We both are" Nathan smiled slightly "she's a lot smarter than I am" he gave a little laugh "I'm at the school of business and Ally is studying medicine, she wants to become a paediatric doctor"

"Wow" Alicia replied softly looking to Alice.

"She's very smart, was the top of all of our classes, worked extremely hard...she still does...she's got an amazing memory. She kept me on the straight and narrow in school, I never took much interest but she made sure I did well enough to go to college too..." he smiled lovingly to Alice, gratitude clear in his face. He sat forward slightly with a frown examining Alice's features "Ally honey?" he said softly. Alicia sat forward to see Ally begin to open her eyes. The light that filled them as they fell upon Nathan's smiling face was hard to miss and Alicia couldn't help smile herself. Nathan turned "nurse" he said softly.

A short nurse came over and stood next to Ally. "Hello Ally do you know where you are?" Ally blinked twice. "Are you in any pain" Ally blinked twice again. "Okay, when the doctor comes back we're going to take that tube from your mouth okay?" Ally blinked twice again. "I'll be back when she gets here" the nurse smiled and returned to the nurse's station.

"Do you know who I am" Nathan asked with a joking smile. Ally rolled her eyes. "You know you aren't leaving my sight ever again don't you" he continued, smiling down to her. She rolled her eyes again. "And you aren't allowed to leave the house ever" he added. She rolled her eyes again and frowned slightly. He laughed a little but it faded quickly. "Are you in a lot of pain- tell the truth too" he said softly. Ally didn't reply for a moment but simply looked into each of his eyes in turn. She blinked twice. "It won't be for much longer" he said softly though his expression was filled with care and sadness. "I'm just going to see how long the doctor's gonna be okay? Alicia's here" he kissed her forehead and smiled to Alicia before heading to the nurse's station.

With a slight nervousness Alicia moved closer to Ally. Ally looked to her, eyes full of innocence and uncertainty, though holding no sign of resent or hostility, if anything the held a look of gratitude. Alicia didn't know what to say. She didn't know this girl at all, she didn't know the things to say to make her feel safe and at ease, the things to say to make her laugh and be happy. She hadn't realised a tear had fallen down her cheek until Ally's slow and cautious hand moved to wipe it away. Alicia took the hand in her own, and placed in gently against her cheek, careful not to knock the catheter. She placed a soft kiss against the hand. "You're going to be alright" she said softly. Ally gave Alicia's hand a slight squeeze in response, to which Alicia smiled.

"Mrs Marsden" a tall, male doctor said with a smile. They hadn't noticed Nathan arrive back with the doctor. "I'm going to take that tube out of you now, it's going to be uncomfortable but it won't take long I promise" he smiled before stepping round to the other side. The small nurse stood near him and assisted as he removed the tube. Still holding Alicia's hand Ally gave it a tight squeeze as the tube was removed. "All done Mrs Marsden, now can you speak for us?"

For a moment Alice looked at the doctor before replying "um, yes"

"Excellent, now can you tell me about some of the pain you've been feeling?" he asked, his manner slightly upbeat.

"I have a pain in my right side" she replied quietly.

"Yes your lung collapsed, there is a tube in your side to help that"

"Oh" her eyebrows raised slightly "my right leg is really sore and just above my hip too"

"You received a rather large cut which had to be stitched up along your leg, and you had a piece of glass lodged in your side" he replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I guess that's it really and my head at the back" she replied quietly.

"Yes you cut that too...hmm well any more pain inform the nurse for now we can give you relief for those other pains, get some rest" the doctor smiled to her before hurrying off again.

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice again" Nathan said softly smiling to her. She smiled back to him lightly.

"Oh has someone been to feed Charlie" she said suddenly, though her voice was still weak and quiet and she barely moved.

"I tried ringing Rachel but it rang out" he shrugged his shoulders.

"What time is it?" Ally asked, glancing around to see a clock.

Nathan checked his watch "Ten"

"At night?" her eyebrows raised.

"Yup" he shrugged his shoulders again.

"Nathan! He'll be hungry" she croaked in shock.

"He'll be fine it's you I'm worried about!" Nathan laughed slightly.

Ignoring him Ally continued "He'll be alone too, if you're worried about me then get my dog fed Nathaniel" she playfully croaked to him.

He rolled his eyes "That god damn dog" through weak eyes she glared at him "okay I'll go try Rachel again". Nathan stood up and walked to the corridor.

Alicia sat laughing to herself slightly. Ally glanced to her and smiled.

"It's not funny" she said quietly though wearing a slight smile. Alicia watched her for a moment as she stared into space. "This wasn't how I planned today" Ally muttered thoughtfully.

"No" Alicia agreed with a smile. "I can't believe you're awake and talking" she said quietly.

Smiling slightly Ally looked down to Alicia's and her still entwined fingers "what exactly happened?" she asked as she watched them.

Ally's eyes shot back up to meet Alicia's in anticipation of the answer. Alicia sighed as she recalled the events "well there was a car and it came flying through the bridge and into the water...before I knew what was happening you'd jumped in and were dragging them all out...they said you were hurt when you went back for the last person...she came back up but you never...Peter jumped in and got you"

"Was he okay?" Ally asked with concern.

"Oh yeah he was fine" Alicia assured her with a soft loving smile.

"What about the people in the car, they were all okay?"

"Yeah they were, thanks to you" Alicia gave Ally's hand a light squeeze. Ally lowered her gaze though held a slight smile. "You were so brave and courageous" Alicia added. Ally kept her gaze lowered. "You made me very...proud" Ally looked up to Alicia. At first her expression was filled with shock at the words, she processed them in her mind to see if she had heard correctly before letting her mouth turn into a slight smile.

They sat for a moment lost in thought as they looked into each other's eyes. Ally's eyes began to flutter slightly and she looked away to the side. She coughed slightly and clutched to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Alicia said frantically, standing up.

Ally laughed slightly and smiled to her "nothing, I'm just sore and needed to cough". With a sigh Alicia sat back down "sooo I'm guessing Nathan hasn't told you much"

"Why's that?" Alicia asked confused.

"Well I heard you talking before, he said he didn't want to say much when you were asking questions...what is it you want to know?"

"Well I don't know" Alicia laughed slightly.

"Favourite colour?" Ally asked jokingly.

"Okay"

"Blue" Ally replied after a moment's thought.

"Mine too" Alicia replied with a smile "okay favourite food"

"Vanilla ice cream!"

"Really?" Alicia raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah I love it" Ally smiled, tiredness showing more.

"Favourite word"

Ally raised her eyebrows "what a strange question, hmm...attentive"

"Attentive?" Alicia repeated in confusion.

"Yeah I like what it means" Ally smiled again "next question"

"Favourite sound" Alicia asked resting her head in her hand with a smile.

"I feel like I'm in the Actor's Studio" Alicia laughed slightly "hmm okay...sound...rain against my window"

"Me too" Alicia smiled softly "okay favourite swear word"

"Alicia" Ally said in confusion.

"What? It's the favourite question in the Actor's Studio, I'm curious"

"Why?" Ally asked with a confused smile.

"I'll tell you why when you tell me the swear word"

Ally thought for a moment "no I can't swear in front of you, it's disrespectful"

"It's allowed just this once, I promise I'm just curious to know if it's the same as mine" Alicia sat up slightly.

Ally thought for another moment before sighing "alright okay...hmm..." she looked to the ceiling "I guess I say the F word the most out of them all but I think my favourite swear word is asshole, I don't know why and it means a pretty nasty thing but it always comes to mind and makes me laugh too...is it the same"

"Oddly yes" Alicia smiled and laughed. "I say it under my breath a lot, a lot a lot"

Ally smiled to Alicia though her eyes gradually became heavier.

"Why don't you rest a while" Alicia suggested softly, rubbing her thumb along Ally's knuckles.

"Need to make sure Charlie's been fed" she replied, voice weak and tired as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"I'll make sure for you" Alicia smiled softly and almost as soon as she had spoken Ally fell back to sleep.

Watching her daughter sleep Alicia couldn't help smile to herself. Regardless of the situation she never thought she'd have this opportunity. It almost felt like a miracle to even be in the same room as her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I have lots of Peter and Alicia stuff written out for the future of this story, just trying to get all the build up to their moments so it all makes sense ha ha. Thanks again, AB**

Outside of the hospital Alicia and Peter sat cuddled together, her head resting on his shoulder and his against her head.

"What did the kids say last night?" she asked softly.

"I told them you and Kalinda were on a big case and were doing surveillance" Peter laughed slightly.

"And they believed you" Alicia asked with a slight smile.

"Yep..." they sat in silence for a moment "we're gonna have to tell them at some point Alicia"

Sitting up slightly Alicia nodded "I know... I don't even know what to say though"

"The longer it's left the harder it's going to be, not to mention people are gonna start spotting us here every day...I told Eli"

"What?" Alicia sat up, facing Peter.

"I had to Alicia, something like this could really affect my position as State Attorney, and I've only just regained trust after the last scandal"

Alicia sighed "well what did Eli say?"

Peter thought for a moment "well it was kinda weird...almost as though he knew and had already begun to put a plan together. He said we should be honest and open about it and make it look like a positive thing...he said it could work in our favour" Peter rolled his eyes "the man is a genius"

Laughing slightly Alicia nodded "when should we tell Zach and Grace?"

"Tonight?" Peter suggested after a moment.

"Tonight" Alicia sighed in response with a nod before resuming her position on Peter's shoulder.

Back in the hospital room Nathan was sat next to Ally's bed. Although she was awake she lay very still, much to everyone's notice. When asked if she was in pain she simply nodded and pushed the button for more pain relief.

"It's great that Alicia and Peter have been here" Nathan said after a moment's silence. There seemed to be awkwardness around them.

"Mm" was Ally's reply.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nathan asked with concern sitting up slightly.

"I'm fine sweetheart" she offered him a convincing smile but there was still doubt in his mind.

"Okay" he replied sitting back down. They sat in silence again which was only broken when Peter and Alicia returned a few minutes later.

"Hey" Alicia said with a soft smile. Nathan gave them both a nod and smile.

"Hi" Ally replied with a smile.

"Ally this is Peter my husband" Alicia said softly.

"Hey" Peter added with a smile.

"Hey, thanks for getting me out the water Peter, you saved my life" she replied sincerely.

"Not a problem, not a scratch on what you did getting all those people out" he replied with a smile.

Ally nodded slightly returning the smile.

"Are you still in pain?" Alicia asked with concern, noticing Ally's reluctance to move.

"Not really"

"Okay" Alicia gave her a slight smile before glancing to Nathan who was watching the girl closely. "Peter and I have been talking...we're going to tell the kids tonight"

For a moment Ally didn't say anything. "Why?"

"Well they'll find out eventually...might as well tell them the truth now I guess"

There was an awkward silence while Ally closed her eyes. Nervously Alicia glanced to Peter and Nathan began to shift slightly. Her eyes opened "okay, if you think it's the right thing to do"

Alicia nodded and smiled. A nurse came over to check on Ally.

"How are we feeling Mrs Marsden?" she asked cheerfully, standing next to the bed.

"Fine" Ally offered an unconvincing smile.

"In pain?" the nurse asked with concern.

"A little" she replied softly.

"You don't seem to be moving much, are you in any specific kind of pain?" the nurse placed her hand on Ally's forehead.

"Everything is hurting I guess..." was Ally's short and evasive reply.

"You're kind of warm, and that blood pressure is a little low...I'm going to have to doctor come take a look at you" the nurse gave Ally a reassuring smile to which she gave a slight nod.

"Hey" Nathan said quietly sitting closer to her "what's going on? You're not hiding anything are you?"

"Hiding what, exactly?" Nathan sighed at her reply before sitting back in his seat.

"You know Ally if you're in pain you should tell us" Alicia offered with a gentle smile.

"I have this button" Ally raised it and clicked it.

"It's obviously not working, you've been clicking it all day" Nathan replied shortly, glancing to her impatiently.

Ally didn't reply. Alicia looked to Peter who shrugged his shoulders before looking back to Ally with concern. Shortly after the nurse returned with a fair short and round doctor.

"Ally this is Dr Garson" the nurse introduced.

"Ah Jerry please" the doctor added with a smile. He came to stand by her side to which Alicia and Peter moved to the foot of the bed joined by Nathan. "What seems to be the problem dear? I hear you've had quite bad time of it"

"I'm just sore" Ally replied with a smile, moving only her eyes to look at him.

"Mhmm" he replied in thought "can you move your head and neck for me Mrs Marsden" Wincing slightly in pain Ally lifted her head and moved it side to side. "Ah yes that little pain you felt was probably caused by the trauma to your head. Now I'm just going to have a feel of your stomach okay?"

Nervously Ally watched, colour draining from her face slightly and at that moment Nathan's eyes narrowed slightly. Carefully the doctor pressed across Ally's stomach. Occasionally her eyes closed in pain however it was when the doctor pressed near to where the glass had been lodged that she let out a small cry of pain and sat up. As she lay back down on the bed her eyes began to droop slightly and colour drain even more. Nervously Nathan bit his finger and Alicia clutched to Peter's side who in turn rubbed her arm.

"Are you still in pain Mrs Marsden?" the doctor asked as he watched expression remain the same.

"Ow yes" Ally almost cried out.

"Her BP's dropping doctor" the nurse suddenly announced.

"It must have been a bleed, dammit. Call the OR" he ordered to the nurse before moving closer to Ally's head "Ally, Ally I need you to try and stay awake" as he spoke however her eyes began to roll and eventually her lids shut.

"What's happening?" Nathan asked standing closer to the bed. More nurses came around to the bed as Ally's machine began to beep.

"She's going into cardiac arrest, how long has she been left like this?" the doctor growled as he worked on her.

"They put her low blood pressure down to the pneumothorax" a nurse replied as she applied the oxygen mask.

"Internal bleeding shouldn't have been ruled out" the doctor muttered in response.

The nurse returned "Dr OR 2 is waiting for you" she announced and began to assist the other nurses.

"Okay let's move her" he ordered.

As they took Ally to the operating theatre Peter wrapped his arms around Alicia. She clutched to his forearm and watched in shock, eyes wide as they wheeled her girl away. Worried Peter's eyes shot down to his wife as he felt her nails dig into his skin. All he could offer her for comfort was small and loving kiss to the cheek and a whisper of "she'll be okay" into her ears. Alicia clutched tighter to his forearm and closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. She'd always felt safe in her husband's arms, even through the scandal and separation every moment she spent with them wrapped around her she felt calm and collected, safe and loved, and now as she was stood once again watching her daughter being wheeled through the hospital she felt that comfort once more, and nothing could match that.

They hadn't realised but Nathan had marched to the nurse's station. He rubbed his head with worry as he returned.

"They said they didn't know how long she'd be" he said simply, unable to keep still. "They said that until they know exactly what's going on they can't say how long" Stopping suddenly Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Peter asked softly. Alicia glanced to Nathan, eyes tired and worried.

"She knew" he replied quietly, eyes focused on the floor in thought.

"Knew what?" Peter pressed with confusion.

"Knew there was something wrong" Nathan replied quietly.

"How do you know? Why didn't she say anything?" Alicia asked stepping out of Peter's arms and closer to Nathan.

"She's my wife, I can read her like a book" he sighed in response "I don't know why she was trying to hide it"

...

A few hours later they all sat around in the waiting room. As out of character as it was, Alicia found comfort in laying across a few chairs with her head resting in Peter's lap while played with her hair. Given any other day or situation she wouldn't even consider doing such a thing in the middle of a hospital, but today she felt so lost...almost as though she was a child and she found comfort in the feel of Peter carefully playing with her hair. It also came as a nice change of position considering she hadn't slept yet. Every so often she'd glance to Nathan who was sat over from them staring blankly at the wall. She began to wonder about he and Ally, the memories they had, the things he thought about her, how he really could read her like a book. In some ways she found it difficult to believe that they, so young, could find such a true love in each other. Part of her was ready to pass it off as a teenage fling. Then she'd see a flash in Nathan's eyes, or recall the way that Ally watched him and spoke to him and in many ways she couldn't help but see a resemblance to her and Peter. And with that she could somewhat believe in their love, and trust it was real and pure.

The sound of shoes hitting the corridor floor interrupted her thoughts. Sitting up she glanced to Peter who offered her a loving nod. They all stood up as the doctor entered the waiting area.

"Mr Marsden?" Nathan nodded. "Ally suffered from internal bleeding due to the trauma she received yesterday, luckily it wasn't as bad as we had first thought and we were able to repair the damage well. We've placed her back on a ward for observation and she should wake up in a couple of hours when the anaesthesia wares off"

"Th-thank you" Nathan replied sincerely "can we go see her?"

"Yes, come with me" the doctor smiled and began to walk down the corridor.

Nathan shot Alicia and Peter a relieved smile before following.

Sighing, Alicia placed her hand to her forehead.

"You heard that right? She's okay" Peter assured her placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I know" Alicia smiled and turned to him. She placed a gentle kiss against his lips which he returned with a loving smile.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too" Alicia replied before kissing him once more and following Nathan, entwining her fingers with Peter's as they walked down the corridor.

...

Grace fidgeted nervously with her skirt in the waiting room while Zach watched her in amusement.

"Would you stop?" Peter said with a slight laugh. Grace looked up and smiled to him softly.

"Sorry, I'm nervous" she replied looking down at her hands.

"Mm I get that" Peter winked to her "but hey, she'll be really pleased to meet you guys"

Grace and Zach smiled and nodded.

"Still can't believe we have a sister" Zach said shaking his head slightly.

"I always wanted an older sister too" Grace replied with a smile.

The night following Ally's operation Alicia and Peter had decided to tell Zach and Grace about her. They sat them down in the living room, smiling slightly as Grace and Zach flashed each other nervous glances, trying to figure out which of them was in trouble.

"_Grace, Zach...there's something we have to tell you" Alicia began, sitting forward slightly with her hands in her lap. _

"_Okay" Grace replied with confusion._

"_Well er..." unsure how to continue Alicia looked up to Peter for help. He gave her a supportive smile and rubbed her back gently. Alicia smiled and looked back to the kids._

"_Is everything okay Mom? You're kind of worrying me" Zach asked nervously._

"_Everything's fine sweetheart" she replied with a smile before sighing "there's...there's no easy way to say this...when I was younger- before I met your father I er...well...I had a child, a girl...I was very young and gave her up for adoption" _

_Alicia hadn't considered what to say after this so simply sat and waited for the kids to say something, though each just sat mouths agape. It was Zach that spoke after a couple of minutes of silence._

"_We have a sister?" he asked incredulously._

"_Yeah" Alicia replied slowly._

"_Do you know her?" Grace asked suddenly._

"_I met her a few days ago..." she looked up to Peter who gave her another nod. Zach and Grace watched waiting for an explanation "we were meant to meet...anyway there was this freak accident and she's kind of stuck in hospital" Alicia explained simply._

"_Hold on is she the girl who saved those people from that car?" Zach asked sitting forward._

"_Uh yes"_

"_Wow" Grace added. _

_There were many questions after that. All of which ran into the early hours of the morning, which on this occasion Peter and Alicia allowed. As they lay in bed together that night, Alicia with her head resting against Peter's chest, Peter traced light circles across her shoulder._

"_Remember when you used to be up all night before a test and couldn't sleep, I used to do this to you then" he whispered to her lovingly._

"_Mm" she replied tiredly "tomorrow's test is certainly something I haven't revised for" she murmured against his chest as she fought sleep._

"_But you're sure to pass" he replied with certainty._

"_Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" she asked with a faint smile across her face._

"_You're a great Mom" he said simply before placing a kiss on her head._

_With all of her energy almost drained Alicia simply smiled against his chest, placing a small kiss against it as she fell asleep._

"What if she doesn't like us?" Grace asked with a sudden panic.

Peter laughed and smiled "of course she'll like you" he thought for a moment "she's pretty beat though so don't expect her to be laughing a lot and stuff like that okay?"

Grace and Zach nodded. At that moment Alicia stepped in the waiting her.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile. Grace and Zach nodded before standing. Alicia walked them through to the ICU Ally was in, she had been placed in her own room rather than the ward. Peter walked behind Grace and Zach, ready to offer them assuring smiles as they looked around to him. As they came to the room Peter watched with a smile as Grace began to play with her jacket sleeve and Zach rubbed the back of his neck. Alicia stepped in greeting Ally "Ally, Nathan this is Zach and Grace" she said with a smile. Grace and Zach nervously stepped in smiling to Nathan who smiled back from his seat next to Ally. Their eyes moved over to the hospital bed where they met the eyes of a young woman. They instantly noticed the resemblance to Alicia. Dark hair, pale skin and striking eyes. "Grace, Zach this is Ally" Alicia added as her children simply stood looking at the girl in the hospital bed.

"Hey" Ally said to them with a slightly amused smile.

"Hi" they both replied.

"I'm just going to the shop to get some magazines, you guys want anything?" Nathan said with a smile, standing up.

"Will you get me some M&Ms please" Ally asked with a loving smile.

" 'Kay" he looked to the Florricks who each shook their heads. "Back in a bit" he said as he gave Ally's forehead a soft and loving kiss.

Once he left the room Ally smiled to the family before her. It hadn't been so awkward with just Alicia and Peter, but now she had two teenagers to try and talk to too. What if they didn't even like her?

Grace looked over the girl before her. Her mother had told her she was in a bad way but she hadn't expected her to look quite so ill. Following the operation Ally hadn't regained much colour to her face making the lacerations and bruises stand out more.

"It's not as bad as it looks" Ally told them as she noticed them both glancing at the machines. Grace nodded.

"Did you really just jump in and save those people?" Zach asked.

"Well I don't really remember to be honest" Ally replied smiling slightly.

"She did" Alicia said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"That's really cool" Grace added with a smile. Ally smiled back to her.

"Weren't you scared?" Zach asked, standing closer to the bed.

"I can't remember" Ally laughed slightly. "Probably" she added after a moment.

"Determined is what I'd call it!" Alicia exclaimed with a slight laugh.

"Brave!" Peter added, moving by Alicia and placing his hands on her arms.

"Stupid is probably a better" Ally sighed with a roll of her eyes. They laughed.

"Have the doctors said when you can go home yet?" Peter asked after a moment.

"In a week" Ally replied with a slight sigh.

"We were thinking maybe you'd wanna come back and stay with us for a few days?" Alicia offered carefully.

"Oh that'd be nice but I think I'd be better just getting home, and Nathan can look after me" Ally replied gratefully "it'd be better for my classmates too so I don't miss out on work"

"Okay, well I'll come by and see how you are after work" Alicia replied lovingly.

"That'd be nice thank you" Ally gave Alicia a thankful smile.

"Can I come?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Er-" Alicia began.

"Of course" Ally answered smiling to the girl. Grace smiled back and nodded.

...

They spoke for an hour or so, Nathan returning part way through and providing lots of entertainment with stories of when he and Ally were younger.

"_...and this door just would not open for her! And you could see she was getting really really annoyed until she simply stepped and crossed her arms, glaring at it!" he said through laughs as the Florricks chuckled at the story. Ally offered him the occasional mock glare between her own bouts of laughter._

"_That's nothing" she began "the other month I asked handy Andy here to paint the decking, next things I hear him yelling to himself so I stepped out on the porch and there staring back at me was Casper the friendly ghost! It looked like someone had dumped the tin of paint over his face!" they all laughed out as Nathan buried his head in his hands in laughter._

"_The night we got married...no no first our bathroom door locks you see and it's really hard to open it...so she goes to get ready for bed. Anyway I was downstairs and I can hear all this cursing! Took me two hours to get her out! And this is after trying to convince her to climb out the window instead but little missy here is afraid of heights, wasn't having any of it" Ally was laughing to herself._

"_I cleaned that bathroom ten times over while he tried his hardest the break down the door" she laughed in hysterics, which easily spurred the rest on to join her._

_Peter sat in a chair next to Ally's bed while Alicia sat on his knee. His arms snaked around her stomach and she played with his fingers where why rest as she listened to the stories of her daughter and husband. She couldn't help but feel complete. No matter what had happened in her life, Peter, Zach, Grace there was always something missing, her. And now she was here and they were all together. Peter placed a soft kiss against her neck and with that a smile spread across her face, which surely wouldn't be removed for a long time._

Once the stories died down Peter decided to take the kids home. Grace sighed when he told her they'd have to go and Ally shot her a loving smile which Grace returned. Nathan left a short while after upon being convinced that Ally was okay and he should go and get himself washed and rested for a few hours.

It was then when everyone had left apart from Alicia that a slight awkwardness crept in. She smiled to Ally who smiled back.

"They're really nice, Zach and Grace" Ally said softly.

"They really liked you" Alicia replied smiling.

"I liked them to" Ally smiled sincerely.

"I bet you're tired now, why don't you get a little rest?" Alicia suggested standing and taking a seat on the edge of Ally's bed.

"To be honest I'm not all that tired, I feel kind of awake" Ally shrugged her shoulders. "Even more so after that operation"

"Oh yeah?" Alicia laughed slightly but stopped as a thought played in her mind.

"What is it?" Ally asked knowingly watching her mother's expression.

"Nathan said..." Alicia began.

"Nathan said what?" Ally repeated softly but curiously.

"He said that you knew, that you knew something was wrong" Alicia continued. For a moment Ally simply carried on looking Alicia in the eye. "Was he right?"

Ally sighed "I thought..." she lowered her gaze.

"You thought what sweetheart?" Alicia asked with concern and love, brushing the hair around Ally's face with her fingertip.

"Well...you see..." Ally fought with the words in her mind, as she finally settle on the right ones her eyes landed to the side of Alicia in thought "I thought I'd had a miscarriage, I couldn't make sense of what was happening to me, I was in shock" Ally's gaze fell to her hands.

"Miscarriage?" Alicia repeated in shock "...you're pregnant?"

Ally looked up to her with innocent, almost scared eyes and nodded.

"I spoke to the nurses, they said I'm early on enough to have avoided any damage to the baby with all the stuff" Ally added. Her gaze lowered again as she continued to speak "I knew something wasn't right, and I had this pain...I figured I was miscarriage" Ally shrugged her shoulders.

Alicia hadn't realised her eyes had filled with tears until one dropped to her cheek. She quickly wiped it away trying to be strong.

"You should have told us, you could have told me...you can tell me anything, whenever" Alicia assured placing her hand against Ally's cheek. Looking into each of Alicia's eyes Ally nodded sure of her mother's claim. After a moments silence Alicia cautiously continued "does Nathan no?"

A sudden awkwardness filled the room as Ally looked back down at her hands "no"

"Are you going to tell him?" Alicia continued, waiting for Ally to look back up.

"No" Ally sighed.

"Are you...going to keep the baby" Alicia asked confused.

Ally looked up to her "yes"

"Well he'll find out at some point" Alicia replied softly.

"I know that" Ally looked back down again.

"Have you talked about having a baby before" Alicia asked quietly, confusion still laced in her voice.

"Can we not talk about this, please" Ally asked calmly.

For a moment Alicia looked at her daughter before nodding and sighing.

"Do you know why my name's Alice?" Ally suddenly said with a thoughtful smile. Alicia shook her head.

"My first foster Mom got to name me, I went to her from you straight away I guess...when they were going through papers and stuff she saw the letters 'Alic' for my mom's name, she figured you were called Alice too" Ally smiled softly.

"No way" Alicia said with slight shock "she sounds like a really nice lady"

"She did a lot for me" Ally replied thoughtfully "it's such a shame, I was so young I can't really remember her"

Alicia phone began to ring off. She picked it up, a message from Kalinda on the screen.

_When are you getting back to work? There's a big case coming in they need you on it, and is everything okay apparently you've been spending the past few days at the hospital? Let me know!_

Alicia smiled to the text.

"Work?" Ally asked curiously.

"Yep" Alicia replied.

"You can't keep coming here, you'll have to go back soon" Ally said with a light laugh.

"I know, I'll take a few more days off though" Alicia gently cupped Ally's cheek to which Ally smiled and nodded.


End file.
